


Nature’s Soulmates

by Yad_Slodi



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), World of Warcraft
Genre: Air Genasi, Druids, F/F, Genasi, Other, druidess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yad_Slodi/pseuds/Yad_Slodi
Summary: This is a tale of lore that provides the origin of how druids and wolves became companions.
Relationships: Original D&D Character(s)/Other(s)





	Nature’s Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> This is a response to a Tumblr ask: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/druid-love-eternal

The silvery moon shone brightly in the vast sky. Like a single cat’s-eye, it pulsed with a luminescence through a soft haze. The thin layer of clouds partially obstructed its full view, like a sheer lace curtain on a breezy summer evening; graciously allowing for the forest to be fully aglow with a guiding light. As the crisp autumn air brought forth a hint of the impending chill that signified nature’s warning of the change of season, leaves began to crack and crumble with each deliberate step.

A magical feeling surged through the air. And it was nights such as this, where our female druid felt most alive. Each full harvest moon, she paid homage to Selene by taking the form of a large wolf as part of her Circle of the Moon ritual. Her long flowing coat was pale blue with highlights of teal. While this was an unusual color for a natural wolf, it was the normal effect of the shapeshift that depicted her natural color as a genasi. Tonight, she frolicked in the dried leaves, ran full speed through the forest, and leaped over large rocks and dead tree stumps. After much consuming fun, nearly breathless, she stumbled upon a gently flowing brook and stopped to take a drink. Something caused her to stop mid-lap. It was the sound of a plaintive wail, from off in the distance.

She quickly ventured towards the sound. Through the dense foliage she saw it; it was a medium sized grey wolf. The wolf, whimpering in pain, was caught in a hunter’s trap. The beast’s left front paw was stuck in the steel trap. The wolf licked its leg feverishly, and desperately tried to release the trap. To no avail, the wolf was in dire need of help. Our druidess had a decision to make. She knew, in wolf form, that she would not be able to spring the trap. As large as she was, she did not have the strength in her lanky legs to apply the proper amount of force. By opposition, she realized that by dropping her wolf form, she would run the risk of frightening the wounded animal. She decided, she should approach as a familiar to try to gain the trust of the wolf before dropping form and freeing it. This was going to take some finesse.

Cautiously she approached with her head down to take a submissive stance. The grey beast bared its large fangs and growled. Lowering her head even further, she crept forward slowly. When she was a meter away, she dropped and laid prone on the ground. This act seemed to have pacified the wolf. It leaned forward to gather the scent of the druid but stopped suddenly as it was perplexed by the lack of a recognizable smell. This wolf did not smell like other beasts in the forest. Something was not right. Still, the larger wolf was down, showing no threat, and the wounded wolf was in such pain that its sole focus was removing itself from the predicament.

She felt that she should at least attempt to spring the trap while in her current state. Without making eye contact, she stood up and placed her large paw on the release lever; nothing, it would not budge. The grey wolf somehow sensed what the blue wolf was trying to do and did not attack. In fact, it joined in the pursuit and took its free paw and applied it on top of the larger paw to apply more pressure. The joint effort was futile. Even with the combined strength of both, the lever would not release. At this point, the druid became extremely frustrated and began jumping up and down with both paws falling on the lever. She was pouncing and jumping, trying in vain the release the trap. The grey wolf howled in agony, because the missed attempts were jostling the trap and causing it to dig further into the wolf’s leg. Seeing the misfortune that she was causing; she abruptly stopped and snorted a gruff pant in defeat.

She had no choice. There was only one option. She had to drop form, because in this state she did not possess the strength; nor could she cast any magic. She retreated two meters, looked the wolf in the eyes, and dropped form. She stood before the wounded wolf in all her glorious genasi form. She was three inches short of six feet. Her long teal locks cascaded down her back, which complimented the tone of her pale blue skin. Her markings glowed white in the full moonlight; while her piercing blue eyes sparkled as she stared cautiously at the wolf. Oddly, while startled, the wolf made no aggressive movements. She carefully reached out her hand as she gazed tenderly into the wolf’s tearful eyes.

> _“Easy girl. Easy now. I am not going to hurt you. Let me help you get out of this. Okay? I am here to help. Please don’t attack me. Relax now. It’s going to be okay. Work with me here.”_ , she pleaded.

Cautiously she encroached closer as she looked deeply into the wolf’s eyes while hummed a melodic tune lightly. Without the wolf noticing, she shortened the gap; until at long last, she was within the distance she needed. She promptly stepped on the release lever and reached down and carefully removed the broken paw from the trap. She placed both hands around the leg and muttered something in an ancient primordial language. A warm light engulfed the wound that brought an immediate sense of relief. She released her hold and disengaged.

> _“There you go. That wasn’t so bad now, was it? See, that feels better, doesn’t it? It’s going to take a while to fully heal, so go easy on it. Be well my friend. Okay, now off with you. Head back to your pack. Go on now. Go on.”_ , she urged.

She waved her hands in a scooting motion. But the wolf was not retreating. At first, the druid thought she might be in trouble. Was the wolf going to attack? She felt the best course of action was to back away slowly, while not breaking eye contact. When she had built up enough of a safe distance, she waved “goodbye” and turned around and walked away. She continued to walk back to the stream where she was prior to the incident. She had walked for about 15 minutes when she felt an odd sensation; like she was being watched. She turned around and noticed that the wolf was following along at a languid pace due to its limp. She turned around and tried to shoo the wolf to go away again.

> _“Hey now. I thought I told you to head back to your pack. Why are you following me? I’m not really a wolf, okay? It’s just something I can do. I mean, technically I can change into any animal I see, but some of them may scare you. I just can’t do it right now and show you. Why am I trying to explain this to you? You don’t even understand. Go now. LEAVE!”_ , she shouted as she stomped her foot on the ground hoping to scare the wolf into going on its way.

The wolf was not deterred and continued its awkwardly gradual pursuit as the druid continued to press forward until she reached the bank of the stream. She turned and looked over her shoulder and saw the wolf sitting as it awaited her next move. She placed her feet into the cool water and smiled. Finally, she relented and patted the ground to motion for the wolf to join her.

> _“Okay, silly, come on over. I guess you are very thirsty, huh? I might as well, clean and bandage that wound while I am at it.”_ , she grinned as she realized she had lost her heart a wolf.

The wolf strolled up next to her. Carefully, it leaned its head forward and began to drink its fill of the cold water. The druidess tore off a strip of fabric from her royal blue cape. She submerged it into the water and meticulously used it to clean the wound on the leg while it was engaged in quenching its thirst. When she cleared away all of the blood, she carefully wrapped the cloth around the leg to prevent infection and to offer a makeshift support brace. 

> She lightly joked, _“See that. You are mine now. You are wearing my colors. I hope you like blue.”_
> 
> _Where’s your family, girl? Don’t you have anyone? I guess you are like me; all alone in this big world. Well you are more than welcome to accompany me if you want. It would be nice to have some company.”, she muttered on as she sighed._

When the wolf finished drinking, it sat beside the druid on the bank and stared into her eyes. She smiled and gently ran her fingers through the wolf’s fur. The contented wolf appeared appreciative and nudged closer. As she continued her soft petting, the wolf leaned forward and applied a huge slobbery lick to the druid’s face. The smiling druid threw her arms around the wolf and hugged tightly as she wiped the wolf saliva off her cheek by burying her face into the wolf’s pelt. Exhausted by the ordeal, they both collapsed on the grass and nestled close to one another. As the druidess laid her head on the wolf’s stomach, they both drifted off into a deep and peaceful slumber under the starry night sky.

And hence, this is the story of how druids and wolves tamed each other and became companions. To this day, they travel night and day throughout many lands interwoven in spirit through their devotion and loyalty for each other. Fiercely protective; creating a supernatural soul-bond that can never be broken for all of eternity.


End file.
